Wendy's Adventure in Neverland
by Christinanies
Summary: Wendy Darling longs for adventure and fun. She doesn't want to grow up and deal with the troubles that grown ups have. She tells her younger brothers Michael and John stories of a place called Neverland, where children can go and never grow up. But to her surprise, the stories come true. Wendy is taken to a place where she has the choice to never grow up. Will she stay there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! If you are reading this... Then yay! And also, please leave a review telling me what you think and any ideas you might have. I am very open to any ideas you might have for future chapters in this book or another future Peter Pan Fanfiction. If you like what you've read, please follow me Thanks! **

**Oh... And again, pretty please leave a review! **

_Chapter 1_  


_Stories of Neverland_

Wendy Darling swooped low to pick up one of Michael's toys. She sighed to herself and thought of how brilliant it would be to just get away

for a while. Now that she would be turning fifteen, her mother and father were constantly fussing over her. "Oh my darling Wendy," Mrs.

Darling would say. "What a beautiful young woman you have become! Soon you shall be married and have a home and family of your

own." Mrs. Darling would then look away forlornly and dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. Wendy would then go to her mothers side to

comfort her by saying she would visit often. Deep down inside Wendy didn't even want a husband, nor a house, nor a family of her own. All

she wanted was to stay young. "Oh what a bothersome thing to grow old." She said aloud as she looked out the nursery window. She could

remember a time when she was very young and had said the exact opposite. "Oh what a bothersome thing to be young!" She had said to

her mother and father. Mrs. Darling had smiled at her sweetly from her rocking chair and Mr. Darling had swept her up in his arms and

kissed her. "My dear Wendy," he said looking her in the eyes, "I would love very much for you to stay young forever." Oh if only she could

have listed. Then she could have fun always and never have to worry about taking care of a house and family. "Wendy!" Said a voice

behind her. Wendy turned to see Michael standing behind her in his nightgown. "Yes Michael?"

"Would you tell me a story?"

"Yes, but first you must get in bed." Michael ran and jumped into his bed pulling the covers around him. Wendy walked over and sat on

the side of his bed.

"Once upon a time," she began.

"There was a land far away. It was called Neverland. It was called that because it was the only place where little children could go and never

have to grow up. They could stay young forever and always have fun."

"They never grow up?" Michael asked in astonishment.

"Nope. They stayed young forever. It was an amazing place to be! There were mermaids, fairies, and pirates!"

"Pirates?" Michael nearly jumped out of his bed with excitement. "Yes, pirates. And there was one pirate in particular that was the meanest

and most frightening of all! He had only one hand and in place of his other hand, there was a hook. Sharp and shiny, ready to slit the

throat of any unwanted guests on his ship. His name was Captain Hook." Michaels eyes were wide open, staring at Wendy with

excitement.

"Hook was a very unhappy man. He was unhappy because of one boy. This boys name was Peter Pan. Hook hated Peter Pan because he

was able to stay young forever but Hook couldn't. Hook tried and tried to get Peter to tell him how to stay young forever, but Peter refused

to do so. Peter wasn't doing this to be mean, but because he was a little boy and he thought it funny that a big man like hook would come

whining to a young boy for anything at all. Peter had planned on telling hook his secret after his fun was over, but before he could, hook

did something awful!"

"What'd he do, Wendy? What'd he do?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Well hook thought that if he took something from Peter that he cared about, Peter would have to tell him his secret. So he took the one

thing he could think of. This thing was named Tinker Belle . Tinker Belle was Peter's fairy and his only true friend. Hook thought for certain

that Peter would tell him how to stay young forever. But Peter outsmarted him by sneaking on his ship and taking Tinker Belle back. But

before he could leave the ship, Hook found him and pulled his sword from his sheath and pointing it at Peter's neck, demanded that he

tell him how to stay young forever. Peter was hurt. He had always thought of hook as a friend and this war only a game between them.

Peter drew his own sword and demanded a duel. They raised their swords up and the duel begun. Peter delivered the first strike but hook

blocked it with his sword. Then hook went for Peter's legs but Peter jumped quickly out of the way. There was the sound of clashing swords

and roaring pirates for almost thirty minutes straight. And then Peter struck hard at hook, cutting his left hand clean off!"

Michael was now sitting straight up in his bed, eyes wide open, and a look of horror on his face. "And that," Wendy continued. "Was the

day that captain Richard became Captain Hook. And that is also the day that the true war began between Captain Hook and Peter Pan."

"Well, what happened next?"

"That I cannot tell you. At least not tonight."

"Oh please Wendy! Please!"

"Now, now, Michael. You must get some sleep. But I can tell you this..." Wendy leaned close and whispered in his ear, "any child can go to

Neverland in their dreams."

"Really? Even me?"

"Yes, even you." Wendy pulled the blankets over him and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Wendy"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If you have actually read chapter one and begun chapter two... Then I guess you must like it a little. So please leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading and follow me if you wish :)**

_Chapter 2_

_John Comes Home_

Wendy awoke the next morning with a happy feeling inside her. Today was the day that John, her thirteen year old brother, would be

coming home to visit. Mr. and Mrs. Darling had decided to send him to a boarding school so that he could get a proper education. He

would be home around noon and Wendy couldn't wait to see her younger brother. She had always been close to her two brothers but

because John was thirteen and closer to her age than Michael who was only ten, she and John had been especially close. Wendy jumped

out of bed, and rushed to get ready for the day as if the faster she was, the faster the day would go by. That wasn't true of course. Wendy

had gotten dressed, combed her hair, eaten her breakfast, done all her chores and still the day had hardly begun. She now sat on the

sofa mending a shirt of Michael's in hopes that focusing her mind on something besides John would help the day go by quicker. It

seemed to work, for before long John was home and being smothered I'm hugs and kisses from his excited family. John told them all

about his new friends and about how some of his teacher were rather strict and mean but that he very much liked going there. The whole

family listened to him talk with deep interest. Soon Michael and Wendy had pulled him off to the nursery where the three had always spent

their time together. "Wendy, Wendy!" Exclaimed Michael enthusiastically. "You must tell John the story of Peter Pan and Captain Hook!"

Wendy happily obliged. Soon the two boys were acting out Wendy's story as she told it. They were running around the room pretending to

fight one another with imaginary swords. "Arrrg! Ye must tell me yer secret!" Shouted John who was pretending to be Captain Hook.

"Never!" Michael shouted back.

"I, Peter Pan, shall die before I tell you anything!" Suddenly there was a loud gruff voice in the door way, "What on earth is going in in

here?" The three children looked up to see the stern face of their aunt Mildra. "Wendy was telling us a story." Answered John in a quiet

voice. "Yes, it was about pirates and a place where children never grow up!" Shouted Michael.

"Well I've never heard a louder story than that." She snorted.

"The boys were acting it out like a play."

"Well plays belong in a theater. Wendy, you are nearly fifteen and yet here you are, telling ridiculous stories and in a nursery no less.

Please tell me you have your own room by now."

"Well yes, I have my own room. But this is where we always play."

"Playing is for children. Come my dear, I must speak to your mother and father about sending you to a proper school where you can learn

to grow up." The woman had already grabbed her by the wrist and begun to drag her downstairs. Wendy's cheeks felt hot with fury. How

could aunt Mildra be so rude and cold hearted. Even mother had told them stories and allowed them to act it out when they had been

younger. She had laughed and even acted out some parts with them. Father would come in and swoop Wendy up, declaring that he was a

hero, come to save the princess from the monstrous creatures (who were always John and Michael) and they would all have a grand time.

How could this boring woman possibly be related to her mother? And how could she think that she could convince her parents to send her

away to some school for no reason but to grow up. At least with John they had done it because they knew he was smart and could make

something of himself with the help of a better school. Wendy's anger turned to sorrow at the thought of leaving her home to go grow up.

"But of course they won't agree to it." She thought to herself. "My dear sister," aunt Mildra began upon their entering the parlor where Mr.

Darling sat in his arm chair reading a newspaper and Mrs. Darling sat in her rocking chair mending one of Wendy's dresses. They both

looked up at the woman who spoke. "This girl," she continued, "has been up in that nursery with those two brothers of hers telling stories

about pirates and never growing up. Well I do believe that she needs to learn how to grow up herself!" Mrs. Darling looked as though she

were about to make a rude comment but then thought better of it. Instead she simply said, "I see no harm in telling stories." For Mr. and

Mrs. Darling the matter seemed closed, for Mrs. Darling went back to her sowing and Mr. Darling to his reading. But aunt Mildra would not

give up to easily. "Maybe not. But Wendy must not spend so much time with her brothers in that nursery. It isn't good for a young lady.

She acts more like a nurse than their sister. Now I know how you feel about sending your children away to school. I know it was very hard

for you to send John to that brilliant boarding school, but my dear friend had a daughter and sent her to a school called 'Brook boarding

school for girls' and said that she came back a young polite woman. Now don't say anything right away, just think on it."

"Yes, we shall think on it. But I have always thought that the best place for a girl to become a woman is at home." Replied Mrs. Darling

"Well you just think about it. I must get going now, but do call on me once you have made your decision."

After she had left, no one spoke of what she said. Although Wendy was dying to ask if they were going to send her away, she kept her

mouth shut. She went to her room and stayed there for a long while. She came out at dinner time, ate, and then went straight to bed. Her

thoughts were constantly on what it would be like to be away from home for so long. She hoped and prayed that her dear parents would

not send her away. John had thought going away to school a grand adventure, but Wendy knew she could not stand it. As her thoughts

drifted off to other things, she also drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this is an edited version of my original chapter three. I just added more to it. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review telling me what you think :)**

_Chapter 3_

_Peter Pan_

Wendy woke with a start. She wasn't sure what had awoken her but as she looked around the dark room she felt uneasy. A cool breeze

blew in from the open window and sent shivers throughout her whole body. She got up and went over to the window to shut it. As she was

making her way back to her bed, she heard a slight creaking noise coming from the darkest corner of the room. She stopped in her tracks

and listened. Nothing. She picked up a candle that sat on the nightstand beside her bed and lit it. She slowly made her way toward the

dark corner, forcing herself not to turn and flee the room. Suddenly a dark figure leapt up and grabbed her by the wrist. She was so

startled that she could do nothing but stand there and stair into the eyes of the dark figure. "What's your name?" Asked the figure.

Wendy was confused and afraid.

"W-Wendy... Wendy Darling." The hand that gripped her pulled her deeper into the dark corner. The flickering candle that she still held

onto revealed that the figure before her was a male of about sixteen or seventeen. There was not enough light to make out his exact

appearance, but one thing that Wendy noticed about him was his eyes. They were a very dark brown, almost black. They sparkled

mischievously and looked to have not a care in the world. Wendy grew very curious and decided to ask him his name. "Who are you? And

what exactly are you doing in my room?" The boy gave her a crooked grin."I," he said, "am Peter. Peter Pan. And I am here for you."

Wendy knew now that this must be a dream. But what to do she didn't not know. She could just go along with it. It might be fun to go to

Neverland with Peter Pan. After all, it was only a dream. What could go wrong? But if this was Peter Pan, why was he so old? In her stories

he was only a young boy. "So you are here for me?" She asked him, wanting to know what exactly this was all about.

"Yup. I'm here to take you to Neverland."

"Oh if only this were real and not a dream. I could go to Neverland and never have to grow up!" The boy looked at her, confusion showing on his face. "A dream?" He asked.

"Well this can't be real. Neverland was only a place in my stories."

"You have stories about Neverland?"

"Yes. I tell them to my younger brothers."

"Am I in these stories of yours?"

"Well yes, but you are much younger in my stories."

"Well, Wendy Darling, this is no dream."

"But... But how..."

"Here, come with me." He grabbed her hand and went to the window. "I can prove to you that this is real." Opening the window, he jumped

up on the windowsill and leapt out. Wendy gasped and ran to the window. She looked out but saw nothing. Then suddenly he came

swooping past. He flew around for a little while and then floated in front of her. "Here," he said, removing a small bottle that hung on a

string around his neck and handing it to her. "Sprinkle some of this over your head." Wendy looked at the small bottle which she held in

the palm of her hand. It was filled with a yellowish powder than seemed to glow in the dark. She took the cap off and did as he said. "Now

take my hand." He said, giving her that crooked grin and extending his hand towards her. Wendy hesitated for a moment and then for

some unknown reason, obeyed him. As soon as she grabbed his hand he took off on the air. She held tight to his arm as fear clutched at

her. They flew by buildings and high towers so quickly that they seemed hardly visible. The fear slowly left Wendy as they flew longer. She

let go of Peters arm and spread her arms out. Her brown hair blew in the wind and whipped across her face. She felt so free, so young. Her

heart was filled with joy as London slowly disappeared behind her. She hadn't even noticed that they had left until she saw that they were

no longer flying over the streets of London but over a large ocean. "Peter, where are we?" She had to yell in order to be heard. "This,

Wendy, is Neverland."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here is chapter four! Sorry it took so long D: **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

_Chapter 4_

_The lost boys_

The beauty of the sight before her nearly took Wendy's breath away. The ocean reflected all the beautiful colors of the morning sunrise and

birds sang lovely melodies in the tops of green trees. Wendy felt as though every bit of her was finally free. She took a deep breath of the

ocean air and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Peter grab her arm and pull her quickly to the right. "You better keep your eyes open, you

almost ran into that tree." Wendy's cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. "I guess I was just so entranced by all the beauty."

"You must be tired too. We've been flying all night."

"Really? It's only felt like a minute. I'm still not sure wether this is a dream or just a dream come true." Peter and Wendy flew on for a while

until they came to a large tree. They finally landed and upon seeing the tree up close, Wendy realized that is wasn't just a tree but a home.

When Peter opened the door and stepped in, twenty or more boys piled in around him. All of them looked to be around Peter's age and

younger. They all spoke at once, and a great eagerness shone in their faces. When Peter stepped aside to let Wendy in, everything fell

silent. All eyes were on her. And then they did something which took Wendy completely by surprise. They all knelt down on their knees with

their hands folded together and their heads down. Wendy looked at Peter for an explanation but he only bowed his head. "I've never had a

welcome like this before." Upon her speaking all of the boys looked up. Then with a signal from Peter, they got up one by one, kissed Wendy's

hand, and then left the room which looked like some sort of a parlor. Not a fancy one, nor was it very clean. The floors were dirt floors and their

were chairs that looked like they had been carved from large tree stumps. There was a small fireplace and only one window. Just by looking

around, Wendy could tell that either a woman had never lived here or at least there hadn't been one for a long time. "What was all that for?"

Wendy asked Peter as soon as all the boys had gone. "They've never seen a woman before. The only time they've heard about women were

from my stories. And in my stories, women must be treated with great respect." Wendy's heart warmed upon hearing this. These were the lost

boys which had also been in her stories. They had never had mothers of their own, not sisters, nor aunts. All they'd ever had is each other and

Peter Pan. She was also very touched that Peter would talk about women is such a kind manner. Back at home, Wendy had never been

treated thus. She had grown up with two brothers and therefore boys at her school had never exactly treated her as they would any other

girl. They didn't mistreat her. No, they simply treated her as they would a boy. She had always been different from the other girls. Other girls

wanted to get married and have children, but Wendy wanted to go on adventures and have fun. "Peter, they've never had mothers, have

they?" Peter turned to her with a slight look of pain in his dark brown eyes. "No. None of us have. At least, not that we can remember. That's

why you're here... Well at least one of the reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Well these boys need a female in their lives. And there is a lot going on in Neverland right now. It's not the beautiful happy place it once was. There is a dark curse here and there is only one man that can be behind all of this."

He paused for a moment and anger blazed in his eyes. "Captain Hook."


	5. AN

**A/N Chapter five is giving me troubles D: Sorry! My brain hasn't been thinking 'writing" lately. It's been thinking Biology. BUT I shall have chapter five finished soon hopefully. I will post it as soon as it is finished if I can. Thanks to my three followers... It's not much but it's better than nothing. Read on fellow fan-fiction-ers!**


End file.
